Cleo's Boyfriend
by MakinTheMostOfLife
Summary: Original title, huh? Cleo appears to have a new boyfriend, but is he what he seems? Sorry, terrible summary, it'll make more sense if you just read it! Clewis, Cleo/Lewis
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii

**Hiiiii!! I got a sudden flash of inspiration and wrote this, so I hope its good! This takes place in the first series, somewhere after '**_**The Siren Effect' **_**but before **_**'Love Potion #9'. **_**Enjoy!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water. If I did, this would have happened. And Charlotte would not be in it.**_

"So, I was wondering," Lewis scratched the back of his neck nervously. "If you wanted to go get a pizza or something tonight...?"

Cleo smiled at him. "I'd love to Lewis," she said, walking around a large puddle of water on the way back to her house. "But...I can't. Sorry. I've just got somewhere to be, someone to meet..."

They turned the corner and Cleo let out an excited squeak. "He's here! Sorry Lewis, I've gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, sure," Lewis watched her running into her house, a happy grin plastered on her face. "...he?"

XXX

"Lewis tells us you had a boy at your house," Rikki stated as Cleo slid into the seat opposite them at the JuiceNet Café the next day. "Care to explain?"

"Nope," Cleo smiled dreamily into space. Emma and Rikki glanced at each other.

"Hi guys," Lewis dropped himself next to Cleo. "Hi, Cleo. Cleo?" She continued to daydream. Lewis waved his fingers in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo, Cleo?"

"Hmm?" Cleo snapped out of her trance-y thing, just in time to look at the door and see a tall, dark haired boy walk in. He was good-looking, with dark grey eyes and long brown hair and a wide smiling mouth. Cleo grinned and waved, and the boy waved back. "Sorry, Lewis, gotta go," She squeezed past him and skipped to the door, linking arms with the boy. They walked out the door together, chatting and laughing.

Lewis was frowning.

"Cleo has a boyfriend," Emma said, trying the sentence out in her mouth. "Cleo, boyfriend, boyfriend, Cleo..."

"Cleo, boyfriend, who's not Lewis," Rikki put in.

"Oh yeah, forgot that bit," They both looked at Lewis. He was still frowning.

XXX

Cleo's phone rang. And rang. And rang.

James rolled his eyes. "Cleo, your phone's going off!" he yelled down the corridor.

"I'm busy, James, just leave it to go to answer machine!" Cleo called back up the stairs.

He looked at the caller ID. "It's Lewis!"

There was a bang as Cleo dropped something in the kitchen and came running up the stairs. She grabbed her phone off James and put it to her ear. "Hi, Lewis!"

James smirked. "Cleo's got a boyfriend..." He dodged her smack and laughed.

"He's not boyfriend, shut up! No, not you Lewis...Was that tonight? Are you sure? Sorry Lewis, I can't," Cleo's face fell. "No, no, it's not that, my family is going out to dinner together tonight. I'm sorry...I'll see you later...Bye,"

"What?" James pouted at her as she hung up solemnly. "Missing a date with your boyfriend to come out on a family dinner?"

Cleo just gave him a death look. "Every now and then, me, Rikki, Emma and Lewis all get together and sleepover at someone's house. Its usually Emma's, 'cause hers is the biggest. And we have movies and snacks and we usually stay up half the night talking. We always plan them ages in advance, and I forgot it was tonight." She flopped down on her bed. "This sucks."

"Was Lewis the blonde boy you were sitting with today when I met you at that café place?"

"Yes...why?"

James gave her a superior 'I'm-Older-Than-You-Therefore-I-Know-About-These-Things' look. "Cleo, you talk about Lewis all the time. Do you think I don't know what's going on here? You _like_ him."

Cleo shook her head and jumped off her bed. As they walked downstairs, Cleo said, "Me and Lewis have been friends since we were five, of course we like each other, you generally do tend to like friends." She stopped halfway down and turned to face James. "And that's all, ok?"

"Right," James nodded and headed down the stairs after her. "So...have you kissed him yet?"

"James!" Cleo shouted and he grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes, then, shall I?" He ran out of the door as Cleo chased him down the street.

"When I catch, you, you are gonna be so- Lewis!" Cleo froze in the middle of the pavement.

James stopped and turned to face her, looking confused. "I'm gonna be Lewis?" he asked.

"No...Lewis," she marched forward, grabbed his hand and started to pull him back into the house. He easily escaped her grip and looked down the road to see Lewis walking up with the two girls who were at the café earlier. He guessed they were Rikki and Emma.

"No way," James laughed. "I've got to meet lover-boy." He started to run down the street towards them.

"James!" Cleo cursed herself for wearing a skirt as she ran after him.

XXX

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Is she answering?" Emma asked.

"If she was answering, would I be silent?" Lewis asked her.

"Point taken," Emma admitted. Rikki smirked.

"Hey Cleo!" Lewis nodded to the girls. "You want me to shut up? Oh right...So you, ready for tonight, the sleepover thing...Yes, its tonight Cleo...Of course I'm sure! Oh...is it cos of the pizza thing yesterday? Oh...no, no it's fine...I'll see you then...Bye..."

He took the phone away from his ear. "She can't come tonight," he told the girls. "She has a family dinner, or something."

"Its not gonna be a proper sleepover without Cleo, though," Emma pointed out. Rikki shrugged.

"At least she won't be there squeaking at every minute in the horror movies," she pointed out.

"But-" Lewis started, then stopped. He wasn't about to tell them that Cleo always sat beside him during the horror films and she held his hand all the way through because she was scared. No, he wasn't going to tell them that.

"But...?" Rikki asked him, with a slight smirk. "What was that Lewis?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly avoiding her steady gaze.

"We should go by Cleo's house," Emma decided. "And see if she approves of us having the sleepover without her."

As they walked up the street to Cleo's house, they saw the boy from earlier in the café running away from Cleo, who looked happy and mad at the same time. Then she saw them walking up and froze. The boy turned and watched her, and she walked up o him, said something then grabbed his hand and started walking in the opposite direction. The boy slid out of her grasp, grinned at her then took off towards them.

He stopped right in front of them. "I'm guessing you're Emma, Rikki and Lewis," he said. "Cleo has told me so much about you lot, especially – OW!" He turned round and saw Cleo behind him, her hand still raised from where she had whacked him across the back. "What was that for?"

"James, get inside," She told him gravely. "Please,"

James watched her face for a few minutes then nodded. "Ok," he started to walk back up the street. Cleo took a deep breath and sighed, before following him.

"Cleo, wait-" Lewis took a step forward.

"Not now Lewis," she turned round. "Sorry I can't come tonight, just have it without me, ok?"

And she ran off, leaving her confused and upset friends behind.

"Well," Rikki faked talking brightly. "That went well, don't you think?"

**So, what d'ya think? If I get enough reviews, I'll put up the next bit! And if you're reading, this and have n idea for a H20 fic, please write it and add it, cos we need more on here!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thankies for the reviews

**Thankies for the reviews!! If anyone has a better title, please tell me cos I cringe every time I read 'Cleo's Boyfriend' **

**This would have been published a lot quicker, but my parents are nosy and always want to know what I'm doing on the computer and I don't like them reading my stuff.**

"You can't stay mad at me forever," James whined as Cleo pushed past him in the hallway and stormed down the stairs.

"I think you'll find I can, James," Cleo snapped marching into the living room. "Can we go, please?" She took in her family's appearance as James entered the room behind her. They hadn't changed and there was a packed suitcase next to Kim. "Why aren't you guys ready?"

"We've decided to let you and James go to dinner alone," her dad explained. "You two are the closest in the family and Kimmy has a sleepover tonight,"

There was a loud _Beeeep! _from outside. Cleo's dad clapped his hands together. "That'll be the taxi now," he announced and ushered them to the door. "Have a good time," he told them firmly, handing Cleo some money.

The door closed behind them and Cleo immediately thrust the money at James and put her hand to her head. "This stinks," she muttered, frowning.

"Look, Clo," he turned her to face him, using the nickname he had invented when they were little and he couldn't say her name properly. "I'm sorry, ok? Let' just have fun tonight, and forget this ever happened, yeah?"

Cleo tried to keep her frown but found she couldn't. "Ok..." she said quietly, and accepted his warm hug. "Sorry,"

"And now," James swept his arms to the sky dramatically. "The taxi awaits us! May I?" he offered his arm to Cleo.

She giggled and linked her arm through his. "You may,"

XXX

"Uh...Cleo, are you ok?" James watched her carefully. "You seem...distracted..."

"Really?" Cleo focused on him but her gaze kept sliding over his shoulder to the window. "Why'd you say that?"

"You just poured gravy into your glass instead of water. And your meal is swimming," he pointed with his fork to her plate covered in water. "Why do you keep looking out of the window?"

"Um..." Cleo leaned forward careful not touch her wet plate. "I think I saw Emma and Rikki outside," she whispered. James started to turn but she grabbed his shirt and twisted him back. "Don't look!"

"Um...hi," Cleo froze and closed her eyes. James grinned.

"Hiya Lewis!" He said cheerfully, oblivious to Cleo's discomfort. "When Cleo lets go of me, I'll shake your hand. Cleo?" Cleo let go and sat down.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She said as uncomfortable silence settled. James grinned a bit more as she stood up and left.

"Just so you know," James said seriously. "Cleo does _not_ like you at all. Not a smidge, ok?"

"Um," Lewis said.

James smiled widely at him.

XXX

"What are you guys doing here?" Cleo hissed. Emma and Rikki's heads peered timidly over the top of the bush they were hiding behind. "Stop spying on me ok? I'm a big girl!"

XXX

"So, I don't get it," James said as they walked along the sand, Cleo dodging some of the waves that came close. "At a full moon you turn into a sort of werewolf zombie thing?"

"Basically," Cleo sighed. "It's creepy and frustrating and when you're taken over its weird...sometimes..."

"Sometimes?"

"Well...you can't tell anyone this, ok?" Cleo warned him. "You know I'm a really _really _bad singer?_"_

"It'd be harder not to," James pointed out jokingly. Cleo nudged him and he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Well, once the full moon gave me like a siren voice," Cleo told him, playing with her locket, a sign she was nervous or embarrassed. "And it made all the boys who heard me sing fall in love with me..." she trailed off, her red cheeks visible in the dimming light.

"Let me guess...Lewis was one of them?" James put his arm around his younger cousin and squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah, but it went a bit further with Lewis," Cleo took a deep breath and said, "iwasundertheinfluenceofthefullmoonandiwassingingtohimandhekissedme,"

James' eyebrows rose. "I heard mumble mumble mumble me. What did you say?"

"I was under the influence full moon and I was singing to him and he kissed me," Cleo ducked her head down and suddenly found great interest examining her shoes.

James just looked at her. Then he put his arms around her in a warm hug. "My little cousin's growing up," he whispered and she pushed him and laughed. He grinned at her then froze, "Cleo!"

She watched his expressionless face carefully. "What?"

"Race ya!" he called and ran off.

"Oh!" Cleo pulled her shoes off, and threw them at him before running too. "You're so mean! Waaaait!"

"Do you wanna go swimming?" James asked suddenly.

"Now?" Cleo raised an eyebrow questionably. "It's dark. And cold. And you haven't got-"

James pulled his jacket off and grinned. "T-Shirt and trousers?"

"I was gonna say swimming gear, but that'll do," Cleo grinned back and ran into the water, diving through a wave. James followed her into the sea.

"Oh-h its collllld!" he moaned.

XXX

"This is not good," Emma said slowly to Rikki and Lewis. "We have to get in there, she's just blown the secret! He'll expose us! Sell us! We'll be specimens in a giant scientific zoo-"

"Em," Rikki said slowly, pointing to the water. James – The Boy – was putting his arms around Cleo and kissing her forehead.

The two girls glanced at Lewis. His face was expressionless.

Emma sighed. "C'Mon guys," she stood up. "Let's go,"


	3. Chapter 3

Last part thanks to everyone who reviewed xxx

**Last part thanks to everyone who reviewed xxx The reason this took a while is cos when I was supposed to be writing it, I ended up watching H20 vids on Youtube...**

"Do you want toast Kim?" Cleo yelled up the stairs.

"As long as you're not making it!" Kim called back down from her bedroom. Cleo scowled at the empty landing.

"Your loss," she shouted as the doorbell rang. The person outside was very impatient as the bell rang about five more times in the short time it took her from the stairs to the door.

"ok, ok, I heard you the first time-" she stopped as she saw who it was. "Oh, hi guys..." Cleo beamed at Rikki, Emma and Lewis as though her three second shouting match with Kim had never happened.

Emma was wearing her twisted smile, a 'I-can't-believe-what-you've-done-you-traitor' look on her face. "We just came by to tell you that-"

"Cleo?" James' voice drifted down the stairs. "Cleoooooo?"

Cleo flashed Emma an apologetic smile. "I'll be right back, two secs," then she leapt up the stairs.

A moment later she was back, pushing all three of her friends outside. "Sorry, but you have to be really quiet," she whispered as they all stood on the pavement. "If James hears us..."

"He'll get mad," Lewis sighed.

"No," Cleo shook her head, giving him a strange look. "He'll get embarrassing. He's really annoying sometimes, and he has this weird thought that Lewis is my boyfriend." She suddenly clamped her mouth shut. "I'm gonna stop talking now,"

"But...he's your boyfriend...isn't he?" Rikki frowned as Cleo stared at her.

And then she burst out laughing.

"I don't get it..." Emma whispered to Rikki.

"James...is...my...cousin!" Cleo gasped through her laughter. She almost choked as all three of her friend's mouths dropped open simultaneously **(a/n haha I spelt it right on the first try!!)**. "This is the first time I've seen him for _years_ cause he lives in Sydeny..." she paused. "Hang on, is that why you were spying on me last night?"

"We weren't _spying..._" Lewis started.

"We were just checking on you," Rikki finished when Lewis trailed off blankly. Cleo's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" she asked, grinning all the same.

"What ya doin'?" James suddenly appeared behind Cleo making them all jump.

"Trying to ignore you," Cleo, still giggling slightly, told him.

"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously.

Cleo, true to her word, ignored him. "Lewis, can I talk to you a second?"

"Um..."

Cleo turned and stared pointedly at James, who watched her lankly for a couple of seconds. "Ohhhh, right...C'mon, Emma, Rikki, lets have some toast," he thought for a second. "Actually, no, Cleo made the toast, so you won't want that..." he shrugged and pushed them inside.

Cleo turned back to Lewis. "And _that _was James Sertori," she pulled a face then grinned. "Did you really think he was my boyfriend?"

"No, no, no, I just thought...yeah, I thought he was your boyfriend," Lewis held his breath as Cleo tried to wipe the smile off her face and be serious.

"Lewis..." she stopped. "Lewis...oh, forget it!"

And then she kissed him.

**Ok, I'm gonna put up a preview of some of my upcoming stories, and I want you to tell me which to do first, k? It'll come up sometime this week. Hope you enjoyed it xxx**


End file.
